The Force Awakens (toyline)
= NOTE = In order to save time with last minute entries, all items listed herein under categories named "Potential" should be taken "with a grain of salt" as the saying goes. My intent is to merely lists items that could potentially be released in this toyline. This is by no means a definitive listing. = History = ---- The Force Awakens is Hasbro's action figure line scheduled to begin in 2015 as a tie-in to the newest movie, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. __TOC__ ---- = Action Figures = ---- Build-A-Weapon Figures Wave 1 Desert Weapon *First Order Flametrooper *Finn Jakku *Constable Zuvio Forest Weapon *Luke Skywalker Episode V *Kylo Ren *Captain Phasma Snow Weapon *First Order Stormtrooper *Rey (Starkiller Base) *Episode V Darth Vader Space Weapon *Resistance Trooper *Poe Dameron *First Order TIE Fighter Pilot Wave 2 Jungle Weapon *PZ-4CO *Goss Toowers *Kylo Ren (winged pikes) Space Weapon *First Order General Hux *Rebels The Inquisitor *Guavian Bodyguard Armor-Up Figures Wave 1 Desert Armor *Episode VI Luke Skywalker *Episode V Boba Fett Forest Armor *Chewbacca *First Order Stormtrooper Snow Armor *Finn Jakku *Kylo Ren Space Armor *Poe Dameron *First Order Flametrooper Unknown (Jungle/Space Armor/Weapon) *X-Wing Pilot Asty (B4167/B3963) *Sarco Plank (B4176/B3963) *Rebels Kanan Jarrus *Rebels Ezra Bridger *Snowtrooper *Stormtrooper *Captain Rex Potential Figures *Kata Koio *Korr Sella *Luke Skywalker: Young *Maz Kanata *Rose *Supreme Leader Snoke *Uber *The Vicar ---- = Multipacks = ---- Figure 2-Packs *Star Wars Rebels Garazeb Orrelios and C1-10P "Chopper" *BB-8 and Unkar's Thug w/ Jakku Scavenger *Episode VI Han Solo and Princess Leia *R2-D2 and C-3PO *Episode III Obi-Wan Kenobi and Clone Commander Cody *Episode III Anakin Skywalker and Yoda *Star Wars Rebels Darth Vader and Ahsoka Tano ---- = Vehicles = ---- Class I w/ Figure *Rey's Speeder & Rey (Jakku) *First Order Assault Walker & Riot Control Stormtrooper Sergeant *First Order Elite Speeder Bike & Stormtrooper (Biker Scout) Exclusive *First Order Desert Assault Walker & Stormtrooper Sergeant Entertainment Earth Class I Deluxe w/ Figure *Star Wars Rebels Y-Wing Scout Bomber & Kanan Jarrus *First Order Snowspeeder & Stormtrooper Officer (Snowtrooper) *Desert Landspeeder & Finn (Jakku) Class II Deluxe w/ Figure *First Order Special Forces TIE Fighter & TIE Fighter Pilot *Poe's X-Wing Fighter & Poe Dameron Class III Battle Action (w/ NERF Weapon) *''Millennium Falcon'' includes BB-8, Chewbacca, and Finn (Jakku) figures Potential Vehicles *Rey's Speeder *TIE Fighter *X-Wing Fighter (Incom T-70) Gallery Kylo Ren Hot Toys 01.jpg Kylo Ren Hot Toys 02.jpg Kylo Ren Hot Toys 03.jpg Kylo Ren Hot Toys 04.jpg Kylo Ren Hot Toys 05.jpg Kylo Ren Hot Toys 06.jpg Kylo Ren Hot Toys 07.jpg Kylo Ren Hot Toys 08.jpg Kylo Ren Hot Toys 09.jpg Stormtrooper - The Force Awakens Action Figure.jpg Poe - The Force Awakens Action Figure.jpg Kylo Ren - The Force Awakens Action Figure.jpg BB-8 and Rey - The Force Awakens Action Figure.jpg Chewbacca - The Force Awakens Action Figure.jpg Sphero BB-8 01.png Millennium-Falcon-The-Force-Awakens-Toy.jpg Rey and BB-8 Figure.jpg Sphero BB-8 02.png Flying-Millennium-Falcon-Toy.jpg Kylo Ren Figure.jpg Phasma Figure.jpg Finn Figure.jpg Toy Destroyer The Force Awakens.jpg The Force Awakens X-Wing Toy.jpg The Force Awakens Lightsaber Builder.jpg The Force Awakens Kylo Renn's Lightsaber Toy.jpg The Force Awakens Hotwheels.jpg Poe Dameron's X-Wing Figure.jpg Millennium Falcon Battle Action Figure.jpg Kylo Ren Hotwheels.jpg BB-8 Hot Wheels.jpg Sphero BB-8 03.png Sphero BB-8 04.png Sphero BB-8 05.png Sphero BB-8 06.png Sphero BB-8 07.png Kmart_Kylo-Pkg_HFE.jpg KMart_Kylo-Snow.jpg BB-8 Limited Edition Pin - Star Wars The Force Awakens.jpg Star Wars Elite Series.jpg TFA-Hasbro-Poster.jpg Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎